


I want a Baby, let`s make one!

by YuumaFujimoto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt is called Princess, Bertholt is Bertholdt, Bottom Bertl, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Ooc Reiner, Reiner is overly gentle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuumaFujimoto/pseuds/YuumaFujimoto
Summary: Just some stupid drabble about Reiner and Bertholdt getting a child...Enjoy!





	I want a Baby, let`s make one!

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! I can`t stop fangirling over these two dorks... So I thought why not another story bout them. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"I want a child!" Bertholdt almost yelled at Reiner. Reiner sat at the table, spitting out his coffee shocked. What did his Bertl just say? Okay they had been together for ages, but a child!?! How did they even care for a child, if they are working? " Well, I`ll just stay at home and you earn the money"was the response. He didn`t realise he spoke it out loud. Reiner thought about it alot of times: How they are doing through pregnancy, how many weird cravings Bertholdt would get and what. How they are bringing their toddler to kindergarden, how he or she would grow up. He even thought about how their first date would look like. Bertholdt brought him back by showing him different baby clothes. "Hey, how would that look like? I think it`s rather cut- wahh... Reiner what are you doing? Mhmmm..." Bertholdt said shocked as Reiner grabbed him at his wrist and pulled him at himself, only to lock his lips on Bertholdt`s. A lascivious look on his face. "Okay let`s try it!" He smiled and took Bertholdt to bed, bridalstyle. He kissed him gently and let his hands wander around Bertholdt`s beautiful slim body. Bertholdt started to whimper as Reiner kissed every inch of his body. "You`re the most gorgeous being in the world. My little Princess." Reiner said gently. letting his deep voice sound like velvet. He went further down and exlored every inch. He then went back to Bertholdt to kiss him. "I love you!" "I love you too." Bertholdt said between his pants. Reiner slowly started to prepare his boyfriend. Soft but thoroughly. Afterwards he took some lube and positioned between Bertholdt thights. "I`m going in babe." The taller man only nodded and lift his head to kiss him. His whimper got stilled and it turned into a moan. He slung his legs around the blonde as he started moving. It was neither fast nor rough or deep. Reiner seemed like that kind of guy but he always made love as if he was the most precious breakable thing on earth. He would never hurt Bertholdt, even if he told him to and Bertholdt always felt safe in his muscular arms, touching with such gentleness. As Reiner grew close to his climax, he drew Bertholdt even closer and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. They both went over the edge almost at the same time, clinging to eachother. Reiner then collapsed on Bertholdt and rolled over, panting hard. He gives him a light feathery kiss on the front and said: "I wouldn`t thought you would accept my proposal of having kids Reiner." "I thought about it alot the last few weeks and it would be fun to see a mix of us both, don`t you think? But I hope he or she has the personality of you, otherwise i don`t think we can have a nice night without waking up almost every hour!" Reiner said. Bertholdt laughs. "I love you so much my Princess* Reiner said as he took the tall frame in his arms. "I love you too, you big dork." 3 Weeks later: Reiner wont home from work, just as every other day. He stopped at bakery to buy a piece of cake, then slowly walked home. He opened the door and saw Bertholdt running to him, halding a stick in his hand. "Reiner, Reiner!" He threw himself in his boyfriends arms, who just staring at him clueless. As he wanted as, what was going on, Bertholdt almost yelled: "I`m the happiest guy in the world right now! We did it Sweetheart! We did it!" Reiner was still perplexed till he saw the stick. It was a pink plastic stick. The light began to glow: " Wait, are you just saying you`re pregnant?" The taller one just nodded. A bright grin began to form on Reiner`s lips. He really is going to be a father! Reiner lift the taller man up in the air and began to swirl. "Baby that`s great news! you just made me the happiest person in the whole world. I love you so much, my Princess" "I love you too! My dorky Prince!"


End file.
